marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Amazing Spider-Man Vol 1 334
. Peter discreetly follows Nathan to the bank. When Lubenski leaves the bank a satchel full of money, he is noticed by a gang of thugs who start to follow him. Sensing trouble, Peter slips away and changes into Spider-Man to follow after him. Sure enough, in a nearby park, Nathan is confronted by the thugs who try to take his money. While Spider-Man is dealing with the gang members, one manages to get behind Nathan and put a knife to his throat. He orders Spider-Man to leave or he'll cut the old man's throat. With no other choice, the wall-crawler complies, intending to swing in from behind instead. However, before he can, an elderly woman who had been watching this mugging strikes the young punk in the face with her cane. Spider-Man then knocks the thug out and webs him up with the others. The excitement affects Nathan's heart and they get him his medication in time. At that moment, Spider-Man gets a look in Nathan's satchel and sees that it is filled with a large sum of money. Nathan then grabs the bag back from the web-slinger and wheels his way back home. Changing back into his civilian clothes, Peter returns shortly after Nathan gets back. Although May and Mary Jane are glad that Nathan came back in one piece, Peter can't help but wonder where Lubenski got all that money, and worries that it might mean danger to him and his Aunt May.Peter's concerns are valid as Nathan was revealed to have a serious gambling problem that has gotten him in trouble before, as seen in . Meanwhile, in Brookyln, the Sandman is returning to his rented room when he is approached by Doctor Octopus. Otto tells the Sandman that he has a job he wants him in on. However, the Sandman explains that he has gone straight and that he is not interested.The Sandman decided to go straight in . However, Doctor Octopus shows the Sandman a package that he mailed to Flint's borders, the Casadas. He explains that it is rigged with a bomb that will explode once the package was opened. With the Casadas' lives at risk, the Sandman has no choice but to join Doctor Octopus. When asked, Otto explains that he is preparing for the biggest caper of his criminal career and in order to carry it out he has decided to reform the Sinister Six.The Sinister Six was formed years ago and disbanded after their first defeat against Spider-Man in . | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * Antagonists: * ** ** ** Other Characters: * * * * * * * Les * Bill Races and Species: * Locations: * ** *** ** *** **** ** Items: * * * * Vehicles: * | Notes = Continuity Notes Publication Notes * This issue is reprinted in comics and books, see below for info. | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = * }}